


Самые дорогие

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Товарно-рыночные отношения полны совершенно особой романтики.





	Самые дорогие

— Вчера он отрезал юнге Брассу уши и приделал к заднице!  
Ло задрал голову к потолку и принялся очень внимательно рассматривать качающуюся на цепи пачку сигарет, которую вчера поменял местами с фонарем. А вот нечего курить в лазарете. Пусть и тюремном.  
— Дядюшка Сенгоку, вы же сами понимаете, я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы... — взволнованно начал Кора-сан, но его тут же перебили:  
— Командующий Сенгоку! А что до состояния — и кто тебя, спрашивается, до него довел? И кто тебе дал право совершать грабительский рейд и использовать служебную информацию в личных целях?  
— Это была конфискация с... без задержания!   
— А быть таким идиотом кто тебе дал право? — не унимался Сенгоку, и Ло остро захотелось поменять местами с фонарем его голову. — Пропал на полгода, завалил задание — и свое, и чужое, между прочим. Роси, черт тебя дери, пять миллиардов белли! Я понимаю, ты с детства щедрый и добрый мальчик, но не за казенный же счет. Я молчу о том, что ты чуть не убился! О чем ты вообще думал?   
Ло прекрасно знал, о чем — вернее, о ком, — и ему стало ужасно жалко Кору-сана.  
— Наверное, ему дал право быть идиотом тот, кто воспитал такого бравого коммандера, грозу флота и лестниц, — ответил он потолку.  
Кора-сан поперхнулся, Сенгоку снова взорвался:  
— Черт с ним, с юнгой, ты можешь себе представить, что он отрезал и куда пришил спящему Кузану?  
Ло сделал вид, будто очень рад знакомству с больничным окном, в которое, по правде говоря, уже устал пялиться за то время, что Кора-сан никак не шел на поправку. А если уж совсем по правде, то Кора-сан явно симулировал и явно по совету своего ненаглядного «дядюшки». Когда тот злился как сейчас, на лбу у него вздувалась пара жил. Прямо как у Доффи.  
Думать о Доффи не хотелось.  
За окном виднелись серые казармы и такое же серое небо. Ло вздохнул и подумал, что завтра же порубит Кору-сана на куски, чтобы траспортировать легче было, и сбежит отсюда к черту.  
— Даже не представляю, — раздосадованно раздалось над ухом.  
Ло успел уклониться от подзатыльника, не оборачиваясь — не забылись еще уроки Диаманте, — и снова тяжело вздохнул:  
— Да ладно вам, спящего расчленять неинтересно. Ничего особенного и не сделал.  
— Он мне не нравится, — озвучил Сенгоку и без того очевидное и вдруг негромко и очень неприятно рассмеялся. — Просто отличный кандидат, что тут скажешь.  
— Командующий, я выражаю официальный протест!  
Судя по грохоту, протест Кора-сан выразил по большей части больничной тумбочке и ее содержимому.  
— Роси, остолоп, — сокрушенно и странно ласково выдохнул Сенгоку за спиной. — Ты едва не попал под официальный трибунал. Лежи, ради бога, и постарайся не двигаться. Эй, мальчик, тебе же не нравится в Дозоре? — спросил он, и Ло никак не мог взять в толк, почему в воздухе повисла такая долгая пауза, а потом сообразил: Сенгоку спрашивал не Кору-сана, а его.  
— Отстой, — честно ответил он. — Поубивал бы вас всех, — и наконец повернулся.  
Лицо у Сенгоку было слишком довольное, а у Коры-сана — наоборот. Оно выглядело непривычно бледным без краски и таким отчаянным.  
«Что мне делать? — подумал Ло с тоской. — Только скажи, что мне для тебя сделать? Я смогу все».  
— Хочешь помочь коммандеру Росинанту? — сказал Сенгоку почти без вопросительной интонации. — Точнее, бывшему коммандеру. Увольнением ты не отделаешься, Роси, учитывая уровни доступа, тебя никуда не выпустят. Живым, по крайней мере.  
— Командующий, хватит его запугивать, Ло еще ребенок!  
— Мне четырнадцать через два месяца, — отрезал Ло, и Кора-сан тут же скорчил зверскую рожу и погрозил ему кулаком.  
Сенгоку хмыкнул и устало улыбнулся.  
— Так хочешь?  
— Что делать надо? — пробурчал Ло, отворачиваясь обратно к окну. Он ненавидел Дозор, пожалуй, едва ли не больше всего на свете, но любил Кору-сана достаточно сильно, чтобы смириться с жизнью здесь.  
Да с чем угодно, на самом деле.  
— Выполнять проваленное им задание. Ты взрослый, твой незаконно,— Сенгоку фыркнул, — конфискованный фрукт делает тебя не только на редкость противным мальчишкой, но и отличным бойцом. Про мозги твои промолчу, они поехавшие, но все же есть. И совесть, как бы ты ни кривил морду. Помоги нам — мы поможем тебе. И коммандеру Росинанту, который чудом избежал трибунала за самоуправство. Все, что мог, я для него сделал. Теперь твоя очередь.  
— Я должен... убить Доффи? — он все-таки запнулся и прикусил губу от досады — за дрогнувший голос, за то, что все еще не отвык называть Дофламинго Доффи. За страх, от которого до сих пор так и не сумел избавиться. Даже после Флеванса, даже после Миньона.  
Теперь страшно было не за себя.  
Не только за себя.  
— Нет, конечно, — ответил Сенгоку.— Просто следить. Первое время он, разумеется, будет проверять тебя как может. Но потом подпустит ближе. Ты ему нужен, а теперь, с фруктом — особенно.   
— Операция бессмертия, — нетерпеливо кивнул Ло, но Сенгоку нахмурился:  
— Не все так просто. — Он снял дурацкие круглые очки, потер переносицу. — Ты можешь подарить ему вечную жизнь ценой своей, это так. Но подобное можно сделать лишь добровольно. Он будет искать тебя, уговаривать перейти на его сторону.   
— Я запрещаю, — сказал Кора-сан тихо и хрипло. — Идите все на хрен, лучше б я сдох тогда на Миньоне. Покроши их и сбеги, Ло. Можешь всем уши на жопу пришить, я разрешаю. Зачем вы вообще нас вытащили? Хотите трибунал? Подавитесь. А Ло не трогайте.   
— Это не поможет, Роси. Ни Дозору, ни тебе. Ни Ло. И ты это знаешь.  
Ло не был уверен, что упорно продолжавший спорить Кора-сан действительно хорошо это понимает.  
Зато он сам точно все понимал.

***  
— Приперся.  
Ло пожал плечами и уставился в высокое распахнутое окно. Там показывали омерзительно привычные серые крыши и небо — словно и не уплывал никуда. «Земля такая маленькая, — подумал он, — маленькая и одинаковая. Везде мудаки. И ради этого я так старался выжить?»  
Самый главный мудак на земле широко улыбнулся и сразу стал похож на пиранью. Пиранья в розовых перьях. Нет, правда, лучше бы Ло умер.  
— Как там мой любимый братец? — спросила пиранья, развалившись в кресле, и Ло пришлось отвести взгляд от окна.  
Когда на тебя смотрит в упор кто-то с таким количеством зубов во рту, вооруженных людей вокруг и неврозов в голове, сложно изображать равнодушие.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Ло. — Наверное, мягкие ткани как раз закончили гнить. Земля была мерзлая, ну, ты сам, наверное, помнишь...  
Он задохнулся, почувствовав, как горло туго обхватила невидимая леска.  
— Не ври мне, Ло, — Дофламинго покачал головой, но улыбаться не перестал. — Ты же сам знаешь, больше всего на свете я не люблю, когда мне врут.  
— А еще близких родственников и мадеру, — просипел Ло, и леска исчезла. Он удержался от того, чтобы потереть горло, и спрятал вспотевшие ладони в карманы штанов.  
— Правильно. Наблюдательный мальчик. Такой наблюдательный, что наверняка мог заметить: я не набитый дурак, в отличие от своего брата. — Дофламинго фыркнул, закинул ногу на ногу, покачал босой ступней, на которой едва держалась спадающая туфля. Лицо у него сделалось до того обиженное, что Ло чуть не фыркнул в ответ. — Я что, по-твоему, не знаю, как надо стрелять, чтобы человек умер? И как — чтобы хорошо подумал над своим поведением? Миньон я тоже весь перерыл потом, кстати, — добавил он слишком равнодушно и быстро. — Просто чтобы убедиться, что Роси свои же не прикопали, стукнув по тупой башке.  
— У тебя просто руки дрожали, когда ты стрелял, — не сдержался Ло и на всякий случай сразу возвел вокруг себя Пространство. Но оно не понадобилось: Дофламинго так и остался неподвижно сидеть со скорбным лицом.  
У старших офицеров, напротив, физиономии были до того увлеченные, словно для полного и бесповоротного счастья не хватало только прохаживающегося вдоль рядов продавца с лотком сладостей.  
— Я не знаю, где он! — воскликнул Ло, но Дофламинго проговорил одними губами: «Врешь». Потом добавил уже вслух:  
— Я уверен, ты не успел отморозить себе мозги на Миньоне, чтобы не понимать: ты не мой брат, и врать, в отличие от него, совсем не умеешь. А я могу убить тебя в любой момент.  
— Ага. А потом потратить несколько месяцев — или лет? — чтобы снова найти Опе-Опе. И это я молчу о расходах.  
При упоминании денег лицо Дофламинго, как и ожидалось, приобрело более оживленное выражение.  
— Ради такого редкого засранца, как ты, Ло, мне не жаль ничего на свете, — ласково сообщил он. — Ни денег, ни пуль. Убью тебя — и...  
— И они тут же убьют Кору-сана, — сказал Ло, похолодев от того, насколько страшно оказалось говорить Дофламинго правду.   
Да, Сенгоку трясся над Корой-саном, как наседка, но Ло чересчур хорошо знал Дозор и понимал: правдой всегда становится худшее.  
Дофламинго поморщился, но закончил, чуть повысив голос:  
— ...и заживу лучше всех. Посажу у вас на могилках по кусту сирени, буду под ними справлять нужду. По четным и нечетным, чередуя. Ло, Ло, — он покачал головой, так и не дождавшись ответа, — ты правда думаешь, что меня можно разжалобить, а не обрадовать известием о грядущей кончине брата?  
— Я соврал. Я не видел, чтобы у тебя руки дрожали, — сказал Ло, предусмотрительно умолчав, что в тот момент вовсе ничего не видел. Зато слышал достаточно. Например, как, в отличие от рук, дрожал чужой голос. — Ты всегда знал, как надо стрелять, чтобы человек выжил.  
— А Роси всегда знал, как влипнуть в неприятности, — расхохотался Дофламиго, и Ло криво ухмыльнулся. — И что ты в нем нашел, он же полный идиот!  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Ло и попытался улыбнуться шире, но угол рта слишком сильно дергался.   
— Так зачем мне оставлять тебя в живых?   
За окном темнело, Детка 5 потянулась к светильнику на стене, но Дофламинго вскинул руку, и Детка замерла на месте.  
«Чтобы я добровольно подарил тебе бессмертие?»  
«Чтобы использовать как оружие отложенного действия против собственного брата?»  
Не то. Но близко.  
— Чтобы я мог убедиться, что ты лучше этого полного идиота, и разбил этим его простреленное сердце?  
В повисшей тишине было слышно, как с шорохом сползает на пол шуба Дофламинго, а спустя пару секунд — как нарастает, гулко отражаясь от каменных стен, высокий смех Требола.  
— Наблюдательный мальчик! — выдохнул тот и от хохота согнулся еще сильнее обычного.   
Рядом с ним прыснул в кулак Диаманте, пискнул Пика; Детка недовольно вздохнула и наконец зажгла свет.   
Ло моргнул, сощурился и уставился на Дофламинго, который резко захлопнул распахнутый рот и растянул губы в улыбке.  
В ярком свете ламп она была ослепительна. 

***  
Ло покусал кончик пера, набросал пару строк, вздохнул — поговорить по ден-ден-муши было бы куда быстрее, да и голос Коры-сана ужасно хотелось услышать, — но он обещал несколько раз в месяц писать. К сожалению, не только ему.  
«Дорогой Кора-сан, — вывел Ло с деятельной злостью, — передай, пожалуйста, своему дядюшке, что семь кораблей — это не просто подло, но и не спортивно: все знают, мы с Доффи ведем счет в каждом бою. И, разумеется, нечетное количество противников играет на руку исключительно ему, а никак не мне. И уж тем более не вам. Когда вы в последний раз открывали учебник по фортификации?»  
Ло скрипнул зубами, припоминая свое недавнее знакомство с этим трудом, и торопливо написал:  
«В следующем месяце у нас сделка на острове Марата, там и проверим. Да, еще, пожалуйста, передай дядюшке, чтобы он не ограничивался учебниками и открыл и энциклопедию. На странице, где описано понятие «контролируемый ущерб». И объяснил, почему это тебя с самого начала нельзя было сделать псевдодвойным агентом. Уж кому, как не тебе, знать слабость Доффи к играм в ну-я-же-лучше и выбери-мою-сторону-и-меня. К слову, он почти перестал сердиться на то, что Верго до сих пор в Импел Дауне. И просит передать ему самый пламенный привет. Надеюсь, в ближайшее время ни я, ни он не сможем передать его лично».  
Ло тяжело сглотнул и дописал:   
«Ни ты.   
На это, Кора-сан, я тоже очень надеюсь. Жаль, что дядюшка не разрешает тебе делиться подробностями службы на новом месте. Обсудим при встрече. Я выбью отпуск до конца года, Доффи показал мне занятный параграф о переработках в вашем уставе.  
Береги себя, пожалуйста. Береги, как будто завтра придется собрать все силы и спасать меня от него. От Доффи, не от устава. Хотя, может, и от обоих.  
Люблю тебя и очень скучаю.  
Ло.  
P.S. Знаешь, я на самом деле обиделся. Тебе не понравилась моя «рожа» на первой листовке, надо же! И это говорит человек, три года проходивший в красном чепце и с боевой раскраской окам!   
P.P.S. Все равно люблю тебя».

— Ты закончил?  
Ло из вредности сложил листок пополам, потом опять пополам и с улыбкой протянул Дофламинго.  
Тот — разумеется, тоже из вредности, — не глядя сунул его в карман и кончиком длинного пальца с полированным ногтем подтолкнул к Ло стопку чистых листов. Как же раздражали эти пижонские ногти! И пальцы.  
— Давай, таблица в две колонки.   
Ло скривился.  
— Я тебе устно все расскажу.  
— Размечтался, — Дофламинго уже зарылся хищным носом в какую-то папку и, судя по выражению его лица, Ло очень стоило запомнить на будущее, как та выглядит. — То, что ты можешь трепаться, я и так отлично знаю. Почерк тренируй, мне же твои доносы еще читать и читать. Пожалей мои глаза, я с тобой скоро совсем ослепну. И вовсе не от твоего блестящего ума. Или сияющей привлекательности...  
— Расходы на наемную силу.   
Дофламинго тут же недовольно уставился на него поверх папки, но Ло продолжил безмятежно выводить кривые строки на бумаге, не забывая проговаривать их вслух:   
— Расходы на транспортировку, на содержание: аренда, медицина, еда, уборка. Что-то не так? — с преувеличенным беспокойством спросил он. — Я думал, мы договорились: всегда можно найти компромисс, который устроит обе стороны.  
Дофламинго только насмешливо фыркнул и снова уткнулся в документы. Ло пожалел, что сел напротив: стол в кабинете был слишком широким, и чтобы звучать громко и раздражающе, приходилось повышать голос. Надо было устроиться рядом и бубнить в ухо. Как Требол. Черт возьми, да Требол был гением по части умения вывести из себя кого угодно! И почему Ло раньше не приходило в голову поучиться у него мастерству нудного бубнежа с обязательными повторами?   
— Расходы на рекламу и связи с общественностью, — вывел он, потом, подумав немного, зачеркнул и написал ниже заглавными: — ЛИЧНЫЕ СВЯЗИ И ОБАЯНИЕ, — постаравшись озвучить написанное достаточно весомо, чтобы размер букв определялся на слух. Дофламинго снова фыркнул в папку, но взгляд не поднял, и Ло разозлился.   
— Не рентабельно, — провозгласил он, отодвинув лист на середину заваленного документами и картами стола. — Если ты хочешь и дальше проводить аукционы раз в две недели, мы прогорим.  
Он осекся, прикусив язык и выругав себя за дурацкую оговорку. Какие, к черту, «мы», для Ло были только одни «мы». Конечно, Дофламинго сразу же отложил папку и широко и весело улыбнулся.   
— Он все равно ведет, — пробубнил Ло сердито и принялся рисовать на листке препарированную жабу.  
— «Все равно люблю тебя» звучит очень, очень удручающе для меня, — радостно покивал Дофламинго, и Ло чертыхнулся под нос, прорвав пером бумагу. — Кстати, за сделку на Марате ты мне будешь должен полный курс макроэкономики.  
— Блядство, — не выдержал Ло и скомкал лист. Прикрыл глаза, перевел дух и подтянул к себе чистый, стараясь не смотреть на довольную физиономию Дофламинго. — Так, а как насчет складских помещений и субаренды... Нет, если бы я знал, что инфантильный кретинизм у вас семейное — не стал бы даже Опе-Опе есть! Ведете себя оба как дети, — он скривился и начал быстрыми штрихами набрасывать на листке труп в разрезе, не забыв пририсовать к половине лица половинку очков. И сигарету. — Черт возьми, ты стрелял в него, а сейчас радуешься возможности поржать над нашей перепиской! Ты его хотел убить, вашего отца убил, а сейчас сидишь и ржешь!  
— Ну прости, что разочаровал, Ло, — беззаботно ответил Дофламинго и кинул ему уже прочитанное письмо. — Я, видишь ли, унаследовал от мамочки легкий веселый нрав. А ненаглядному Роси достался слезливый характер и тонкая душевная организация отца. Когда мамочка умирала, отец так плакал, так плакал. Правда, денег на лекарства ни заработал, ни украл, зато, вне всяких сомнений, повел себя как взрослый рассудительный человек. А не как инфантильный кретин. А уж насколько по-взрослому повел себя милый Роси, который заявился ко мне с искренними заверениями в любви, клялся в ней два года, а потом спер самое ценное, что у меня было: Опе-Опе, тебя. И мое доверие. А, еще хотел убить, пистолетом тыкал. Действительно, чего это я в ответ выстрелил?  
— Ты злишься, потому что я прав, — огрызнулся Ло и скомкал лист, не успев дорисовать трупу гениталии. Не больно-то, по правде говоря, и интересно было. Тем более, если следовать анатомически верной модели Донкихота в разрезе, рисовать предстояло слишком долго.  
— Колонка доходов, — сладко протянул Дофламинго и подцепил новую папку.  
Ло вздохнул. Продолжать спор было бесполезно; он знал наперед все, что скажет сам, и что ответит Дофламинго. Они переругивались в последнее время, кажется, просто по инерции, и каждая новая ссора заканчивалась все быстрее.   
И настроение после очередной становилось все гаже.  
Потому что все чаще Доффи оказывался прав.  
— Кроме самих аукционов, можно в свободные дни проводить в большом зале торжественные мероприятия. И похороны. Можно устроить анатомический театр, обзор хороший.  
— Когда будем сражаться возле Марата, захвати человек десять живыми. Надо будет, чтобы ты показал мне потом кое-какой фокус. И еще надо будет серьезно поговорить.  
Ло кивнул, продолжая заполнять листок, уже молча.  
Два с половиной года рядом с Дофламинго до Коры-сана — и столько же после. Дофламинго растил его, знал как облупленного, видел насквозь. Раздобыл Опе-Опе, как бы ни было обидно это признавать. Давал возможность учиться именно тому, что пригодится в жизни. Давал теорию и практику, книги и трупы — в том числе будущие, — без оглядки на глупую мораль.  
Мораль Ло была на хрен не нужна и срабатывала только на одного человека.  
И чем больше времени Ло проводил рядом с Дофламинго, тем больше понимал: он так хорошо вжился в роль двойного агента, так здорово изображал злобного бессердечного пирата, потому что не надо было вживаться и изображать.  
Он по-прежнему ненавидел Дозор, и любовь к Коре-сану, которая на расстоянии стала еще острее, отчаяннее и горше, никак не могла на это повлиять.  
Ло умел и любил убивать, когда это было нужно. Нет, он не хотел становиться похожим на Дофламинго — но и на Кору-сана тоже, даже если бы попытался. Он хотел быть собой. Жить так, как сам считал нужным, а не как ему указывали.   
Кору-сана надо было вызволять. Сейчас Ло не мог сделать этого сам, а единственный человек, которому было под силу провернуть подобное, рассмеялся бы Ло в лицо, едва услышав просьбу.  
А Кора-сан, узнав про этот план, сказал бы, что Ло попал под дурное влияние и тратит свою жизнь на злые дела. Наверное, и разревелся бы, как тогда, у костра, когда думал, что Ло не видит.  
Невыносимые, инфантильные.  
Ло оставалось стиснуть зубы и повзрослеть самому.

***  
— Я обещал привезти ему кусок торта за то, что он меня отпустит, — Ло укоризненно покачал головой, с трудом сдерживая смех, и вскинул руку, создавая Пространство: — Сейчас я обратно соберу...  
— Нет уж, ты гость и именинник! Сиди!  
Разумеется, недовольно бурчащий себе под нос проклятия Кора-сан снова грохнулся — на этот раз поскользнувшись на ошметках кремовых розочек на полу, — и провозился бы так еще полдня. Поэтому Ло быстро поднялся с криво застеленной узкой койки, стянул со спинки полотенце, протянул и улыбнулся.  
— Идем прогуляемся, покуришь.  
На улице было морозно, и Ло сразу же уткнулся носом в высокий меховой ворот куртки, наблюдая, как Кора-сан оттирает потеки крема с лица и кителя, раздраженно комкает полотенце и сует в карман, роется в поисках зажигалки, роняет ее и наконец закуривает.  
Без дурацкой раскраски и пестрой одежды, с растрепанными стылым ветром волосами и покрасневшими то ли от холода, то ли от смущения щеками, он выглядел младше, чем Ло его помнил. А может, они просто слишком долго не виделись.  
Очень, очень долго.  
— Я скучал, — выговорил Ло. Губы словно вязли в улыбке, которая никак не желала сходить с них.  
— А обещал еще в конце того года навестить! — Росинант гневно выпустил дым ему в лицо и тут же снова затянулся, нервно и жадно. — Что вы устроили на Дресс Розе? Как вам вообще ума хватило?   
Ло нахмурился и передернул плечами.  
— Я не знал, когда будет захват — Доффи не идиот, чтобы выдавать мне такую информацию. И что все займет одни сутки, тоже не знал. И что эти, — он скривился и сплюнул, — будут так радоваться. Как освободителям. Идиоты. Одна кинулась мне руки целовать...  
Он закусил губу и поправил шапку, борясь с нахлынувшим раздражением.  
— И ты ее порезал на кусочки? — со скорбным лицом спросил Кора-сан, и Ло подумал, что неплохо было бы обидеться на такой теплый прием в собственный день рождения. Но никак не получалось.  
— Нет, я сказал ей, что она не в моем вкусе. В довольно убедительных и крепких выражениях. Дашь сигарету? — он протянул руку, и Росинант мрачно ответил:  
— Последняя. — Потом вздохнул и криво улыбнулся: — Правда последняя, извини, — повертел ее в пальцах, будто не знал, что с ней делать, и вдруг протянул. — Ладно, бери, разрешаю пару затяжек в честь праздника.  
— Можно подумать, ты мне травку разрешаешь, — пробормотал Ло под нос, все же недостаточно тихо, потому что Кора-сан распахнул рот и возмущенно уставился на него.  
Ло поднес сигарету к губам, затянулся и почувствовал, как вместе с горечью табака на них оседает немного липкая сладость. Наверное, Кора-сан не весь крем стер с лица. Наверное, еще немного осталось...  
— Я правда не знал, — выдохнул он вместе с дымом, бросил окурок под ноги, на присыпанный песком плац, и растер ботинком.   
— Извини, — снова улыбнулся Кора-сан, осторожно взял его за локоть, и Ло ощутил, как с каждым вдохом воздух становится все слаще. — Ты замерз? Идем в казармы? Или погуляем?  
— Погуляем, — ответил Ло, поднимая теплый ворот повыше. — Главное, чтобы тебя при возвращении не расстреляли.  
Кора-сан только фыркнул и надвинул ему шапку на лоб.  
— Да они тут все пропадут без меня! Целыми днями — лейтенант, лейтенант, как мы жили без вас!  
— Без мази от ушибов и синяков, без сломанных стульев и ступенек, — тихо рассмеялся Ло, и Росинант простонал:  
— Как мне не хватает здесь хорошего врача, Ло! Слушай, когда закончишь с заданием, приезжай сюда, я тебе должность хорошую выбью, вот увидишь!  
Ближе к берегу ветер становился настырнее, лез за ворот жадными ледяными пальцами, бросал в лицо холодные брызги и пригоршни мокрого песка.  
— Оно того стоит, Кора-сан? — спросил Ло, когда тот наконец заметил, что уже четверть часа расписывает прелести богом забытой крохотной базы в северных морях в тишине, и замолчал.  
Кора-сан начал шарить по карманам; ветер тут же с радостным свистом вырвал из пальцев скомканное грязное полотенце. Ло потянулся к нему, разворачивая Пространство, но Кора-сан перехватил его ладонь, прижал к боку, а самого Ло — к себе. Тесно. Близко. Ткнулся холодным носом в ухо и замер, обняв.  
Ло колотило с каждой секундой все сильней и сильней. От ветра, от близости моря и соленых брызг, приносивших с собой слабость, от которой подкашивались колени.  
От другой слабости. От другой близости.  
— Ло, пожалуйста, не думай обо мне, — быстро проговорил Кора-сан, задевая кромку уха горячими губами. — Если тяжело — бросай все. Уплывай на край света, живи своей жизнью. Я того не стою.  
— Напомни, чтобы я тебе тоже приготовил отличный подарок на день рождения, — проговорил Ло, стуча зубами от холода и ярости.  
Как бы ни было тяжело, он высвободился из крепких объятий и пошел в сторону базы. Кора-сан брел за ним, и Ло чувствовал спиной исходящее от него тепло.  
— Куда мне, черт возьми, плыть? — бросил он на ходу, и ветер слизал слова холодным языком, сделав их неслышимыми, словно Кора-сан использовал свой фрукт. — Сенгоку знает, что я из Флеванса. Всегда знал, в первый же день понял. Я был не в себе, нес все подряд...  
— Он никому не сказал. Не волнуйся. И не скажет.   
— Он же меня терпеть не может. И использует.  
— Нет, Ло. Все не так. Когда я очнулся в больнице, мы много говорили с ним, как можно оставить тебя в Дозоре. Но Флеванс еще не забылся, списки жителей могли получить многие старшие офицеры. Тебя надо было отослать. Разумеется, я был против того, чтобы ты вернулся к этому чудовищу! А Сенгоку... Он много чего не одобряет. Но не тебя, нет. И, так или иначе, желает добра. Он не расскажет. Ради тебя. Если не веришь — считай, что ради меня. Если кто-то узнает, что я спас беженца из Флеванса, что я вообще знаю, как там все было на самом деле, со мной разберутся, и он никак не сможет помочь. Я не хочу ни уходить, ни тем более сбегать из Дозора, я выбрал этот путь и свою жизнь сам. Мне удалось сделать много хорошего. Например, спасти тебя. Знаешь, Ло, я ведь после встречи с тобой по-другому посмотрел на Мировое Правительство и их методы. Но это не важно, главное, чтобы ты мог спокойно жить.  
Ло остановился и резко развернулся, каблуки ботинок скрипнули на смерзшемся песке.  
Он привык ходить в обуви на толстой подошве, чтобы быть выше рядом со всеми этими умниками в Спайдер Майлз.  
Сгодится и для одного дурака здесь.  
— Скажи, ты ведь заранее готовился, да? — спросил он с натянутой улыбкой и шагнул ближе. — Наверное, ночами сочинял речь, потом репетировал.  
— Ло, извини. Это ужасно неподходящий момент, но мы так давно не виделись, мне много надо тебе сказать!  
Ветер бил в лицо, резал глаза. Ло сморгнул влагу, подошел к Коре-сану еще ближе, мстительно растрепал и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы.  
— Такое чувство, что мы с тобой поменялись местами, да? — улыбнулся тот. — Как будто я ребенок, а ты взрослый. Ты теперь такой взрослый, Ло...  
— И научился товарно-рыночным отношениям. Хочешь получить прощение за испорченный день рождения? Предложи что-нибудь взамен.  
Кора-сан стоял рядом, такой близкий, теплый, не обращающий внимания на продирающий до костей ветер и серое небо. Рядом с ним так легко было тоже не обращать ни на что внимание.  
Только на него самого.  
— У меня нет сигарет, а торт я уже уронил, — он развел руками и рассмеялся, поднял ладонь, чтобы убрать наконец с лица волосы, и Ло не выдержал.  
Он окружил их сферой Пространства, чтобы внутрь не проникали ветер с песком, и шагнул вперед.  
— Тут еще немного осталось, — сказал он немеющими губами, поднялся на носках ботинок и прижался к приоткрытому рту Коры-сана.  
Он был сладким. Его дыхание можно было пить как воздух.  
— Ло, не нужно, — тихо проговорил Кора-сан, но Ло чувствовал, как его пальцы стягивают с головы шапку, нежно зарываются в волосы, ласкают затылок, так что захотелось откинуться и подставить лицо под осторожные поцелуи. В щеки, нос, лоб с налипшими волосами, угол губ, горло.  
Ло дышал сорвано и хрипло, как будто вобрал в себя весь бушующий снаружи сферы ветер.   
Он шумел где-то там, далеко, не доставая до них своими жадными пальцами. Ло не хотел делиться. Все, что было внутри его Пространства, принадлежало только ему. А он принадлежал Коре-сану, который глядел так, словно видел впервые в жизни. Трогал бережно, будто узнавал на ощупь.  
А потом смущенно улыбнулся и пробормотал:  
— Прости, у меня в кармане ден-ден-муши сейчас дырку проест.  
Ло не помнил, как они вернулись на базу, не помнил, сколько времени мерил шагами комнату Коры-сана, дожидаясь того с какой-то срочной встречи.  
Тот забежал только к утру, долго просил прощения, потом — долго целовал. Не так, как на берегу, уже не осторожничая, и Ло тихо стонал от его прикосновений, пока не начал позорно тереться пахом о бедро.  
Кора-сан хрипло выдохнул ему в макушку и пробормотал:  
— Ло, тебе пора. И мне тоже. Ло, мой хороший, ну все, все. Я не могу, я должен о тебе заботиться...  
— Ну так позаботься! — не выдержал Ло. Он сжал его запястье, положил ладонь себе на член, но Кора-сан отдернул руку как ошпаренный и закусил губу. — Значит, бросить тебя подыхать я могу, потому что достаточно взрослый! А потрахаться — нет? Так?   
— Ло, давай поговорим в следующий раз, — Кора-сан покачал головой, нахмурился. — Не здесь. Все будет хорошо. Скоро все закончится, мы его возьмем, посадим, и ты будешь наконец свободен.  
— Ты не будешь, — прохрипел Ло и выскочил за дверь.

***  
Обратная дорога была сущим адом; если на пути к Коре-сану Ло думал только о предстоящей встрече, не обращая внимания на то, в каких вонючих трюмах и с какими предосторожностям приходится добираться до чертовой базы, то теперь бесила каждая минута пребывания на каждом борту.  
Он сидел в трюме, стиснув зубы и едва не воя, раз за разом проклиная свою глупость и самонадеянность. Надо было тоже взять и написать проникновенную речь. Продумать таблицу на две колонки. Просчитать все затраты.  
Но Кора-сан был Корой-саном — немыслимым, ненормальным, невозможным, недостижимым и таким желанным. Чем ближе Ло подплывал к Дресс Розе, тем больше уверялся: его надо срочно вытаскивать, но план грозил обернуться полной жопой, потому что Кора-сан не желал быть спасенным. Он желал страдать ради каких-то дурацких идеалов вроде мира во всем мире, где преступники чинно сидят по тюрьмам и вышивают салфетки, а до двадцати лет никто не трахается. Желательно до тридцати, чтобы уж наверняка.  
Во дворец Ло влетел комом ненависти ко всему живому, на ходу стянул с себя осточертевшую куртку и швырнул на пол, едва переступив порог комнаты.  
Ванная не помогла, спешно выпитый бокал вина — тем более. Ло скривился, вызвал Пространство и Скальпель, быстро очистил желудок и уселся на постели, долбя каблуком ботинка толстую ножку кровати.  
— Боюсь даже спрашивать, что делал с тобой мой славный братец.   
— Блядь, ну просил же, не заходи через окно!  
Ло повернулся и раздраженно уставился на Дофламинго — тот с удобством устроился на подоконнике и довольно ухмылялся. Дофламинго кинул ему длинный сверток, Ло схватил его и застыл, почувствовав дрожь, прошедшую от кончиков пальцев по всему телу.  
Пока он разрывал обертку издевательски-розового цвета, Дофламинго не сводил с него глаз и в открытую смеялся, но Ло было все равно.  
— Кикоку, — выдохнул он, все еще не веря своим глазами, и взмахнул клинком. — Скальпель!  
Громоздкий шкаф в углу комнаты распался на две половинки, грохнул об пол рассохшимися досками.  
— Постарайся не разгромить тут все, что под руку попадется. И всех, — ухмыльнулся Дофламинго и соскочил с подоконника — так легко и изящно, словно не был пережаренной на солнце громадиной на три головы выше Ло и почти в три раза шире в плечах. Отвесил издевательский короткий поклон, метнув пол полой накинутой шубы. — Не стоит благодарностей. С прошедшим днем рождения. Развлекайся вовсю.   
Он уже ступил к окну, чтобы вылететь обратно — конечно же, проигнорировав дверь, как всегда не упуская возможности сделать что-то назло Ло. Но замер, обернулся, показав залитый клонившимся к закату солнцем профиль — позер, чертов позер, пародия на настоящего пирата, короля, человека, живое воплощение насмешки. Настоящий джокер с карты.   
— Но вообще, полагаю, было бы полезно узнать, чем славный Роси заставил тебя так беситься. Исключительно из практических побуждений интересуюсь. Буду потом применять на особенно заносчивых врагах.  
Он весь светился от самодовольства и самолюбования, а у Ло выдались настолько хреновые несколько дней, что он решил — да пошло все к черту. Что он, Кора-сан, что ли, чтобы сдерживать себя?  
— Хорошо, Доффи, сейчас покажу, — ласково сказал он и пошел к окну.  
— Сперва меч в ножны убери, — коротко хохотнул Дофламинго и в предвкушении развернулся.  
Ло бережно спрятал меч и прислонил к стене. Потом с силой нажал на плечо Дофламинго, заставив усесться на подоконник, наклонился к его лицу, стянул очки, дурея от своей наглости — и в то же время наслаждаясь ей так остро, что не нужен был никакой алкоголь. Ухмыльнулся и прижался ко рту Дофламинго, толкнулся языком меж растянутых в усмешке губ.  
На них не было горечи табака или приторной сладости крема, они были жестче, чем у Коры-сана, явственно отдавали вином и, кажется, мускатом. Ло целовал глубоко, трахал рот языком, вылизывал изнутри, вздрагивая от ответных движений; потом опустил руку между ног Дофламинго и сжал, ощутив, как напрягся и затвердел под пальцами член.  
Ло сглотнул слюну, отстранился и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Нет. Пожалуй, нет. Не могу. Давай попробуем как-нибудь потом. Через год. Или два. Или пять. Или никогда. Или когда принесешь мне головы Мирового Правительства. Ну, пока, ты же собирался уходить.  
Он добрел до кровати, чувствуя, как саднят губы и тяжелеет в паху. Уселся, закинул ногу на ногу, пытаясь скрыть стояк.  
— Спокойной но...  
Дофламинго хохотал так оглушительно, что Ло вскочил с места и уже успел развернуть Пространство, но через секунду рухнул на постель, придавленный раскаленным, пряно пахнущим телом. Пот, вино со специями, слишком много запахов, слишком много ощущений.  
Ло дернулся и собирался использовать Скальпель, но рот накрыли жадные губы, смяли непроизнесенные слова, и Ло застонал, чувствуя, как болезненно впивается молния на штанах в член.  
— Иди на хрен! — заорал он, когда Дофламинго наконец сполз немного в сторону и стало чем дышать. — Я тебя убью, урод! Я хочу, чтоб ты сдох!  
— Не ври мне, Ло, — сказал Дофламинго так спокойно, что Ло поперхнулся воздухом и заткнулся. — Сейчас ты хочешь потрахаться и спустить пар. И больше ничего. Я прав, и ты это знаешь. После твоей неумелой, но, не спорю, полной энтузиазма пародии я тоже этого хочу. Я не мой брат. Я не буду ломаться. И не уйду отсюда со стояком.  
— Дрочи, вся комната в твоем распоряжении, — Ло щедрым жестом обвел ее рукой и попытался спрыгнуть с постели, но Дофламинго удержал его за руку.  
— Перестань, Ло. Я не предлагаю тебе никого предавать или убивать. Я не предлагаю тебе любви до гроба, упаси боже, — он засмеялся совсем обидно, но Ло уже отпускало. Дофламинго заметил это и потрепал его по щеке. — Я даже выебать тебя не предлагаю. Просто помочь друг другу со стояком.  
— Брату ты тоже такое предлагал? — спросил Ло уже почти без злости, так, в последней попытке испортить чужое чересчур хорошее настроение, и осекся.   
Дофламинго сделал глубокий вдох, улыбнулся короткой и ясной улыбкой, и Ло понял, что первый раз в жизни назвал Кору-сана вслух не по имени.  
И что между Корой-саном и Дофламинго было что-то больше, чем ненависть.  
Как и между Дофламинго и самим Ло. Потому что сейчас Ло сам не знал, кого к кому ревнует.  
— Вы меня используете, чтобы сыграть в очередную тупую игру, — пробормотал он и моргнул. Перед глазами словно морок стоял. Точнее, рассеивался. Наконец-то. — Сперва играли в мой-брат-убийца-и-предатель-угадайте-какой-из. Теперь в у-меня-есть-игрушка-она-живая-тупая-забавно-дрочит-попробуй-отними. Очень весело.   
— Идиотизм передается воздушно-капельным. Такой умный и не знаешь. А еще врач, — негромко сказал Дофламинго и притянул его к себе, усадил на колени. Ло чувствовал себя настолько обиженным на весь мир, что даже передумал убивать его.  
И Кору-сана. Что толку, если самым инфантильным кретином на свете оказался он сам.  
Правильно, нечего пенять на зеркало.  
Ло коротко выдохнул, когда Дофламинго с нажимом провел ладонью вдоль его позвоночника, от шеи до поясницы, потом скользнул на бедро. Поцеловал в шею, и Ло задрожал, прикрыв глаза.  
— Товарно-рыночные отношения, сам учил, — выговорил он с трудом и застонал, когда Дофламинго тихо рассмеялся во влажную кожу. — Думаешь, все так просто?  
— Нет, Ло. Думаю, все на редкость сложно. Ты хочешь Роси, Роси хочет меня... убить, — он рассмеялся, когда Ло скривился на этой паузе. — Я хочу убить его, здесь у нас все взаимно. А тебя — трахнуть. Но ты хочешь Роси, хотя твой стояк говорит о другом, ну да ладно, не будем обращать на него внимания. Кстати, мне очень понравилась твоя пламенная речь о преимуществах ебли в присутствии голов Мирового Правительства. Не люблю его, знаешь.   
— Знаю. И не только ты, — ответил Ло задумчиво и соскользнул с его колен, осененный внезапной мыслью. — Слушай, давай и правда в следующий раз. Мне очень надо кое-что прикинуть. И Кикоку опробовать. У нас во дворце же есть что-то ненужное? Или кто-то?  
— Ладно, — сказал Дофламинго после паузы, и голос его слегка дрогнул. — Ты прав. Давно пора было навести тут порядок.

***  
— Я тебя сейчас убью! — орал Кора-сан. — Чудовище, это все твоя вина! Надо было пристрелить тебя еще тогда, на Миньоне, ты бы не испортил жизнь Ло, не засрал ему мозги! Ты заслужил сдохнуть за все зло, что причинил!  
— Пиздец, — коротко сказал Дофламинго. И добавил: — Как приятно все-таки поговорить без этих твоих дурацких бумажек. А, да, и это я тебя сейчас убью.  
— Вы оба только обещать умеете. Ну, хоть в этом мастера.  
Ло вышел из-за горы сваленных на палубе порубленных тел, пнул чью-то трепыхнувшуюся, как рыбина, руку и прислонился к борту корабля, рассматривая лезвие Кикоку. Оно ласково поблескивало на солнце, и Ло почувствовал, как его наполняет покой.   
Взрослые ничем не отличались от детей, и он наконец понял это.  
Взрослые были жадные и хотели все себе.  
И творили глупости, не думая о последствиях.  
В отличие от Ло.  
У него была табличка с двумя колонками.  
План с двумя вариантами событий.  
В конце концов, он всегда мог убить всех к черту и зажить спокойно. И очень скучно.  
— Там в трюме Небесная дань для Правительства. И оно ее не получит. Думаю, принято единогласно. Что делать дальше — решайте сами. Только перед этим потрахайтесь наконец, ну сколько можно, а? Сублимируете в меня, как в...  
— Ло! — Кора-сан с побагровевшим, перекошенным лицом подошел к нему и стиснул ладони на плечах. — Ты не в себе. Ты обиделся? За тогда? Ло, прости, пожалуйста! Зачем ты это сделал? Еще и вызвал меня этим ужасным письмом, я разнес полбазы, — он помрачнел и опустил руки, видимо, только что осознав последствия. — Пиздец, — сказал он с интонацией, настолько похожей на Дофламинго, что Ло фыркнул в кулак.   
Ло откашлялся и сказал, глядя под ноги:  
— За все надо платить, это я уяснил хорошо, спасибо. Вам обоим. Я не считал, сколько денег в трюме, думаю, прилично. Должно хватить на то, чтобы посмотреть, как вы разговариваете. Можете поцеловаться, я вроде укладываюсь в бюджет.  
— Ло, — простонал кто-то, но ему было все равно.  
— Пять минут. Просто поговорите пять минут. Я сделал ради вас все, что мог. Сделайте и вы для меня немного.   
— Достойная плата. Пять минут, по тарифу, не дольше, — кивнул Дофламинго и сразу же осклабился. — Ло, ты знал, что он на меня дрочит? А, нет, не знал, тебя тогда в Спайдер Майлз еще не было...  
— Нельзя долго оставаться рядом с тобой и самому не стать чудовищем, — прохрипел Кора-сан, стискивая кулаки.  
— А я думал, можно, — тихо ответил Ло и спрыгнул с бортика. Над палубой разливалось густое, вязкое молчание. — Проголодался, пока развлекался тут. Пойду посмотрю, нет ли у них еды какой-нибудь. В крайнем случае кока пожарю, — хмыкнул он, и откуда-то снизу кучи взвизгнули.  
Кора-сан раздраженно поморщился, пробормотал «Тишина», резко взмахнув кистью, словно собирался пощечину брату отвесить, и широко раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике. Дофламинго слушал его с улыбкой первые секунд двадцать, а потом его лицо перекосилось, на лбу вздулись жилы, и Ло решил: диалог завязался и можно отойти.  
На камбузе нашлась еда, но он не чувствовал голода, лишь легкую сонливость и усталость, которая окутывает тело приятным теплым коконом после долгого дня. Наверное, с непривычки потратил на Опе-Опе слишком много сил. Но оно того стоило.  
Ведь стоило же?  
Он знал, что может вернуться на палубу и не застать там никого. Два трупа. Двух живых.  
Они должны были решить это сами, без него, потому что он не был достаточно взрослым, в отличие от них обоих, чтобы чувствовать в себе силы решать за других. И был уверен, что никогда не станет достаточно взрослым для такого дерьма.  
Спустя четыре минуты наверху по-прежнему царила тишина.   
Ло обогнул горку мелко дрожащих тел и замер, закусив губу. На палубе стояли двое, которым для молчания был уже не нужен фрукт. Они даже не целовались — тяжело дышали друг другу в губы, прижавшись тесно, смаргивая пот и кровь.  
Потом Кора-сан беззвучно вздохнул и снял «Тишину».   
— Продлевать будешь? — спросил Дофламинго, и Ло рассмеялся.  
— У меня нет больше денег. Вы оба слишком дорого мне обходитесь, — подумал и добавил: — Пожалуй, слишком дорого. Я так разорюсь, и ничего не останется.  
— Останешься ты, — хмыкнул Дофламинго и улыбнулся ему ослепительной голодной улыбкой. Пиранья в розовой шубе. Ужас. Как он мог так целоваться с этим ртом?  
— А больше ничего и не нужно, — сказал Кора-сан и повернул к нему растерянное, уставшее, такое красивое лицо.  
Ло не спрашивал, о чем говорил Кора-сан с командой корабля, с трудом сгружая ее на небольшое судно, на котором сам добрался сюда.  
Не спрашивал, куда ведет корабль с данью Дофламинго, объявивший, что за щедрые чаевые лично доставит их туда, куда нужно. И где им непременно понравится.  
Они были такие разные, такие одинаковые — только глядя на них рядом, вместе, без красок и масок на лице, Ло понимал, как они похожи. И учился различать заново.  
У Коры-сана была россыпь родинок на левом боку, рядом с самым широким и неровным шрамом. Ло покрывал их поцелуями, чувствуя, как пальцы Дофламинго зарываются во взмокшие волосы его на затылке, ласкают, направляют, удерживают, заставляя повернуться и поцеловать довольно улыбающийся рот.  
У Дофламинго был пирсинг на головке члена; металл холодил язык, хриплые вздохи заставляли кровь закипать, а лицо — гореть, пока Кора-сан не прижимал к полыхающей щеке прохладную ладонь, крепко стискивая другую на основании члена Дофламинго.  
Ло смотрел, как они любят и ненавидят другу друга, как причиняют удовольствие и боль, и всякий раз, когда в голове мелькала мысль, что он здесь лишний, к нему тянулись две пары рук, прижимали крепко, не отпускали, прогоняли все мысли прочь.  
Он целовал пахнущий табаком и пахнущий вином рты, он выпивал их ненависть до дна, пока та не закончилась, не переплавилась в обжигающее, тягучее удовольствие и зной наполненной стонами и шепотами каюты.   
Оказывается, Кора-сан мог быть жадным и ненасытным, мог набрасываться как хищник, достаточно долго выжидавший. Оказывается, Дофламинго мог смотреть с нежностью и быть терпеливым и ласковым настолько, что не оставалось сил даже стонать.  
Ло чувствовал — видел — знал, что нужен им так же сильно, как и они ему и друг другу. Что без него не появились бы «они».   
Он проваливался в сон, выныривал из него, слушал обрывки разговоров, голоса, говорившие: «Ну да, Шичибукай, прикинь, как мы их прижмем, этих уродов? Вместе. Ты, я и Ло», и «Черта с два я оставлю это без присмотра! У тебя есть штаб Дозора в столице? Подпиши прошение о моем переводе, ты теперь можешь. И вообще, я тебя знаю! Лично буду следить, как ты ловишь пиратов и сдаешь Дозору. Господи, да тебя там засмеют. Зачем ты начал носить эти дурацкие штаны?», и «Тебе понравится на Дресс Розе. Ло там нравится». «Я тебя когда-нибудь посажу» и «Иди сюда». «Ты сделал мне так больно» и «Я так люблю тебя».  
Ло выныривал из снов, и его встречали нетерпением, будто после долгой разлуки. Он занимался любовью с теми, кто был ему нужен, кто был ему дорог, пока хватало сил. А когда те заканчивались, лежал, тяжело дыша, и смотрел, как они любят друг друга, как улыбаются ему, и думал, что оно того стоило.  
Конечно, стоило.


End file.
